Experimental Caffine
by Julia Poprocks
Summary: Jeremie decided to conduct an experiment on the effects of a caffine diet. The results..hilarious! plz do R&R!


**Hey People. This story is the reason why I should never be bored. Especially in my Grandma's yard when an Ice Cream truck goes by playing "Pop Goes the Weasel" all crappily. Well there you have it, my ispiration, plain and simple. Fun, eh? Yeah probably not...lol

* * *

**

**Anyway! This is my present to my reviewers of "Bad Bad Girl" for taking sooo long to update! Its short, random, pointless, and it makes me laugh so I hope it does the same for you!

* * *

****Disclaimer: Me no own Code:Lyoko. Although I'd love too! Just for a little while. anyway I also don't own "Pop goes the weasel" and I don't own Dr Pepper. But when I buy a can or bottle.. I do own that can or bottle. Haha! I beat the system! Too bad I don't drink Dr Pepper anymore... hmmm

* * *

****Oh yeah. 'sayed' is my thing, please don't steal it. If you'd like to borrow it, that's completely different and please just ask! (smiles)**

**On with the Story!

* * *

**

**Experimental Caffine**

Jeremie decided to conduct an experiment on the effects of caffine and somehow was able to talk his three friends into being his guinea pigs.

So the experiment started and for three days straight they were to consume nothing but Dr. Pepper. By the beginning of the third day he was already able to see results of a caffine diet.

Yumi jumped up on the bench wearing a long flowy black gown and peered down at her audience of two who where sitting on the ground drinking more Dr. Pepper. "Some attention would be nice!" She screamed at the boys as they fell over then sat back up and cheered and clapped for her. "Yay! Yumi!"

"Will you shut up! I haven't even peformed yet!"

"Oh...sorry..." Odd sayd giggling stupidly.

"Well go on then, we won't wait all day you know!" Ulrich yelledthen grinned.

Yumi closed her eyes and nodded her head, then opened her eyes and glared at the world around her.

"All around the mulberry bush. The monkey chased the weasel." She then froze realizing she didn't know the rest of the words. "Uh.. blah-blah, blah-blah, blah-blah, blah, blah, blah. POP! Goes the weasel!" She finished and closed her eyes then bowed.

Odd and Ulrich stared at eachother then stood up clapping and cheering.

"Whoo! Yeah Yumi! You're hott!"

"Nah.. Yumi's not hott. Sam's hott!"

"No Yumi's hott!"

"Yumi! You decide!"

"Uh... I dunno. But I do know one thing!"

"What's that?"

"Ulrich isn't hott!" She grinned.

"I'm not..?" Ulrich frowned.

"Nope." She shook her head. "You're super hott! So why don't you...kiss me!" She nodded stupidly.

"Eh...you'll have to catch me first!" He flashed a grin and bolted away laughing idiotically.

"Wait! I didn't get enough sleep last night!" She giggled as she jumped off the bench then started running and no sooner fell over. Odd gasped then knelt down and gave Yumi a bottle. "Here, have s'more Dr. Pepper!" He grinned as Yumi took the bottle and chugged it down then got back up and ran after Ulrich. "Come back here Ulrich and face some commitment for once!"

Odd sat back on the ground and boredly looked around him. "When's the next showing?" He yelled to Yumi.

"In five minutes! Just let me catch Ulrich!" She yelled back to him.

"OH...Okay." He said more to himself as he looked back down to the ground again. "Ooo! A rolly polly!" He said excited-like then started crawling after the bug.

* * *

Over in the park Ulrich was hiding behind a tree slowly peering around it to find his hunter when. "Gah!"

"Ulrich!" Yumi stood there smiling and making a short wave with her hand, then she glomped him. "Why were you hiding behind that tree?" She laughed at him.

"Uh..I have..no..idea.." He struggled to say as he was turning blue. Yumi pushed him away with a weird look, then smiled nervously and let him fall to the ground. She jumped and sat down next to him while Ulrich caught his breath and slowly sat up.

"Why didn't you just say you couldn't breath? Silly!" She kinda smacked him on the back and he fell over again. "Whoops.."

Ulrich sat back up then looked over to Yumi. "Yumi I have something for you..." He kinda blushed as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out then placed it in her hand.

Yumi blushed as well, then looked down at the small conversation heart in her hand that read "Book Club", then looked back up to Ulrich and pointed to it with a questioning look.

Ulrich looked at the little heart then back up at Yumi. "Don't you get it?"

She shook her head.

"Oh. Well I don't either... I thought you would." He chuckled and looked over to Yumi and she chuckled back, then they both started cracking up as Odd came crawling up still following the rolly polly when he smacked his head into the tree and fell over sideways, followed by Yumi and Ulrich falling over and passing out from laughing too much.

* * *

Behind another tree Jeremie looked down to the computer, talking to Aelita. " Analysis: keep my friends as far away from caffine as possible." he chuckled.

"We're just lucky XANA didn't try anything while you were conducting this experiment. Them on LYOKO in this condition." She chuckled then became silent.

"Aelita..?" Jeremie said worried.

"Only kidding!" She smiled and stuck out her tongue.

THE END! Go home everybody its over!

* * *

**So yeah... there you have it. Completely idiotic. Yet for some strange reason.. I love it... although its probably just me isn't it? We'll please review and tell me. **

**Oh yes, and I don't own Brak but he still wants to tell you "Don't drink too much coffee kids!" and Coffee has Caffine in it and that's why it applys to this story. So there! lol Bye (HUG)**

**-Poprocks**


End file.
